Naruto x Naruko CH1
by FRosTY10
Summary: Hi i'm not good at summaries so yeah, basically naruto and naruko go 2 the ramen shop. P.S. - Sorry that this is really and i mean REALLY short its just that i wrote this at 10:13 or 10:14 and it was a school night :( so yea i got yelled at because i was suppose to be in bed at 9:45 since i have to wake up at 7am. Rated T just incase and it doesn't follow the real story line.
1. Prologue

A/N : If you like this than please let me know so i can decide if I'm gonna continue also this is my first time writing a romance so yeah it might suck.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own 'Naruto' i do however own the plot ' least i think so.' Oh yeah naruto is 14 while naruko is 13 1/2 "Talking" _'Thinking'_

A/N : This is before the chuunin exams i also altered naruto's age to where he's 14 (basically a year older).

Chapter Prologue.

"Heyy!"

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled before landing on his back.

"Sorry,didn't mean to scare you." Naruko said apologizing for scaring her older brother (out of a tree causing him to fall 8 feet).

"It's ok." '_Damn the ground really is unforgiving_.'

"Here let me help you up" Naruko said extending her hand out.

Naruto took her hand to get up but she slipped causing both of them to they fell they kissed each other and Naruto instantly blush while naruko took a few seconds to process what was happening. When she finish processing what was happening she jump back and blush.

"S-s-sorry." Naruko said panic clear in her voice.

Naruto noticed Naruko's blush but decided not to point it out.

"It's ok … i actually liked it." Naruto said keeping the last part to himself.

"Well i just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go get some ramen at Ichiraku's ." Naruko said just loud enough for naruto to hear.'_Wait did he just said he like the kiss … nah probably just my imagination._'

"Sure." Naruto said.

The End (4 the prologue)

A/N - Sorry this is really really **really** short but like i said this is just a test so i can see if i should continue. Also sorry if this is bad but please remember this is my first time writing a romance so yeah. Thx for reading this. P.S. Let me know what you think just don't be to harsh, cuz like i said this is my 1st time writing a romance (or a Naruto story 4 that matter).


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Thx to the people who review it(even if it was 4 or 5 people but hey got more than i expected).Everybody who reviewed it seem to want it be continued(or at least has potential) so yea here i am w/a new story.

Chapter 1

Naruto and Naruko started walking to their favorite ramen shop.

"Hey what do you think old 3rd is doing" Naruko ask.

"Don't know … RACE YA" Naruto yelled the last part and dashed off to the ramen shop.

Naruko lost the race by a couple seconds.

"No … fair … you .. cheat…ed" Naruko panted in between breathes.

"I believe the correct term is making full use of a advantage" Naruto laughed.

"Anyways lets get some ramen already I'm starving" Naruko murmured.

"Ok ok just trying to make you laugh" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto and Naruko, how are my two favorite costumers" Ayame's father asked(sorry don't know his name).

"Good, four miso ramen please" Naruto half-asked half-begged.

"Ok coming right up" Ayame's father yelled(once again sorry).

Naruto and Naruko ate their ramen rather quickly(quite a shocker -_-),payed,said thanks and they got home it was around 10:20 so they said good night to each other and went to sleep.

In the morning

Naruto woke up took a shower,dress,than make breakfast for him and his sister(not ramen actual healthy food) and than woke up her sister.

"Hey sis wake up" Naruto whispered in Naruko's ears.

"Hmmm ok" Naruko got up took a shower,brush her teeth(naruto did that before he got in the shower),dress,and sat at the table with her brother and they started eating.

"Hmmm this is really good, how do you cook so well" Naruko said while pouting at the last part.

Naruto chuckled at Naruko's pouting face.

"Don't know… guess it's just natural talent" Naruto stated with a thoughtful expression.

"Jerk" Naruko mumbled while pouting.

"Ya'know… I'm heard what you said,meanie" Naruto chuckled and pouted when he said finish eating and went to the training grounds (to have a training session with the rest of team 7).

The End

A/N - How was that? Was it good,bad,in the middle? So that was all i got for chapter 1 also sorry for not knowing ayame's dad's name plz let me know i would appreciate it thx and sorry if this was short.

P.S. plz and i mean **plz **let me know what you think (in other words leave a **REVIEW **i like to read what you guys think so long as its not too harsh) also sorry ChilledKitsune if this didn't meet your standards. i haven't wrote a story in a long **long** time (2 and a half years to be exact) and even than i usually got a B or high C, anyways bye.


End file.
